Sin and Salvation
by Sad Olive
Summary: She knew she would have to make a decision tonight. He would demand an answer from her. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. Honestly I am. I never wanted to hurt you." One-shot.


**Hello dear readers. Man I'm bored. I've been battling writer's block for weeks now and it sucks. **

**Anyway, this idea came to me by miracle so I fought to write it out. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

Caroline ran into her bedroom and knotted her hands into fists in her hair. For the first time in very long time she did not have a game plan. For the first time in her life she was sincerely terrified. It was the type of terror that seeped into bones and made a person quiver and sweat and no matter how hard she tried to create a plan of action, she knew she would have to make a decision tonight.

He would be at her house soon. He would demand an answer from her. He would expect a decision to be made. Especially, _especially, _after everything that happened between them. Klaus would want an answer from her because it was inevitable.

Caroline sucked in air only to quickly exhale like breathing was a burden. Taking a few steps back she leaned against one of the walls. Her arms were limp by her sides and she shut her eyes, trying and failing to shut out the night's events.

"_Just admit it Caroline!" Tyler roared, "You have feelings for Klaus! Better yet," he laughed without humor, "Why don't you just go ahead and admit the fact that you love him." _

_His eyes burned into hers. She had never seen Tyler like this. So, so enraged. She knew that he hated Klaus, and rightfully so, but she had never seen him like this. _Angry. _He wasn't just upset with her or frustrated for that matter. He was jaw-clenching, muscle-rippling, angry. _

"_Tyler, I—" _

_She had no idea how to begin. Caroline had become so lost in the game of lies she now forgot how to even begin with the truth. Because the truth was she switched her motives long ago. At first it began with lies spun toward Klaus in effort to make him believe she and Tyler were no longer together, that they were finished._

"_What, Caroline? You can't even tell me the truth? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love that sick, disgusting bastard," Tyler spat out._

_The idea was for Caroline to continue _dating_ Klaus until Tyler and Hailey successfully freed all of the hybrids from the sirebond. The process turned out to be longer than expected. Weeks dragged into months and what started out as one date a week turned into three dates plus secret rendezvous and eventual sleepless nights in Klaus' bed. _

_It started out with Caroline running into Tyler's arms every night for reassurance and then it turned into her dodging him and making excuses. The worst part of it all was not only did she stop telling Tyler the truth, she began to stop feeding Klaus lies. And then suddenly she gained the confidence that she needed because it was now, in this very moment, that she realized that she was not the girl she used to be. _

_She wasn't Tyler's girl anymore because Klaus had made her his woman._

"_Tyler," she began, looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry it turned out this way. Honestly I am. I never wanted to hurt you."_

_He scoffed. "You think you hurt me? You disgust me."_

_For a moment she just looked at him with all the hatred that was once reserved for a certain Original. She just glared at him because she didn't expect him to react this way. "You were supposed to love me, Tyler," she began._

"_I did love you! You're the one who cheated on me, remember," he shouted pointing at her and then at himself._

_She finally moved into the room no longer intimidated to just linger by the doorway. Her steady footsteps echoed her logic and she hated him for having to point out the simplest thing to him. "Yes! I did cheat on you, Tyler. And I will hate myself for letting myself sink that low. But you were supposed to love me. Me! Not your hybrid-saving mission! I was your girlfriend, I was supposed to come first" she seethed. She wasn't scared of being wrong anymore because she learned how to trust what was right. She wasn't afraid to want what she deserved. _

_He met her halfway across the room, the same room they used to watch movies together and make out on the couch. He stood directly in front of her. "You know, all I did was think of you every time we were apart." His tone had turned calm. Like he learned that yelling didn't make him right, it just made his breath ragged._

"_Well you had a funny way of showing it."_

"_What else could I have done, Caroline? I thought we were on the same page. I thought we were fighting for the same thing. I thought—"_

"_You were supposed to fight for me, Tyler." She wasn't yelling anymore either. Instead she spoke with tinge of sadness in her voice. "You were supposed to fight for me but you let me walk into his arms. You just let me—"_

"_You think that was easy for me? Watching you with him? Seeing you go on dates with him? Seeing you wear his gifts? You think I enjoyed that?"_

_What made this harder was that no matter how hurtful Tyler was being now, he wasn't the cheater. No matter how many times Hayley came onto him, he pushed her away every time. The problem was his didn't pull Caroline closer. _

"_Of course I didn't think that. But that's just it. You stopped asking if I was okay. You started to ignore my phone calls." Her breath was strangled because it hurt to say this to him. "Tyler I love you but we just weren't meant to be."_

"_And what!" he yelled, "You're supposed to be with him?" His eyes were wide, shocked with disbelief. _

"_Yes," she answered without skipping a beat._

_And then they were both distracted by a moving figure in the hallway. It was another hybrid, a _freed _hybrid. But apparently his freedom was underappreciated because the man had kept his loyalty to Klaus. In his hand he held a cell phone with the speaker pointed towards the once-high-school-sweethearts. _

_It only took a mere second for Caroline to realize who had been listening on the other end of that phone call. Klaus said he would be out of town for only a few hours but when the man snapped his phone shut, she didn't know what to expect anymore. The man was gone in a flash._

_Caroline turned back to Tyler. Their eyes locked and then she was done. She turned to leave and just before she walked out the door she heard him speak his last words to her. "Good luck," he said. She didn't know if he was being sincere or sarcastic but she knew her world didn't revolve around him anymore._

Caroline shook her head hard still trying to forget all that happened. Her eyes were still tightly shut as she let herself sink to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she opened her eyes and stared at the carpet until she lost track of time.

After a while she closed her eyes again. She knew he was coming and she still didn't know what she was going to say to him. She let her forehead rest against her knees and concentrated on breathing. She felt a small gust of wind against her skin and she knew, she just knew, it was him.

"Get up," he ordered. But when she didn't move he bent down and grasped her elbows and roughly pulled her up to stand. She didn't make a sound and when he looked in her eyes he became angry but more so fearful. _I can't lose you, sweetheart. _"Don't you dare shut it off, Caroline," he spoke hard as he roughly grasped her chin, making her look back at him. She just blinked. Numb from not wanting to face it all. His face contorted in frustration and he slammed his palm against the wall behind her. "Turn it back on, Caroline!" he yelled.

He didn't use compulsion on her. It was the sheer power in his command and the lack of practice on Caroline's part that made her switch her emotions back on. Everything came rushing back inside of her and her heart clenched. Her eyes widened as she finally accepted he was standing in front of her. Deep blue eyes staring back at her as he waited for her to speak. "Klaus, I—"

And for the second time that night she was speechless.

"You betrayed me again, Caroline," he supplied for her. His tone gave no hint of what he was feeling and she hated it.

She shook her head frantically at him. "No! I mean yes, but I, I stopped."

"Why? Don't play games with me, Caroline. You're pushing me to my limit."

She hated when he spoke to her like that. She'd made that clear over the past weeks.

"_You know, I'm not a hybrid. I'm not someone you can boss around!" she shouted as she turned to him. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at him as they stood in her kitchen._

"_Clearly you need someone to," Klaus argued back. "You have no idea what you're doing."_

"_I've been cooking since I was fourteen years old. I know how to properly cut an onion."_

_He threw the knife down onto the counter. He couldn't believe he was arguing with her on how to cook. He couldn't believe he was letting her shout at him. "Fine! Don't let me stop you from ruining our meal," he seethed. _

"_Ugh!" Caroline grabbed a handful of already diced onions and chucked it at his face. For a moment she was terrified for her life. The look he gave her was the same expression he wore when he was about to tear someone to pieces. But then his lips curved and Caroline watched how he turned his body towards her, wearing a devious smirk. _

"_Oh, sweetheart, what am I going to do with you?" he purred. He calmly brushed off some of the onions that stuck to his shirt and then again turned his eyes on her. He took two steps forward, a panther like movement that expressed an experienced predator. He bit his lip as he ran his eyes over her body._

"_No, no," she said putting her hands up in front her. She tried to hide her smile but was failing miserably. She began to retreat as he took another step forward._

"_You threw food at me, love. I believe some sort of punishment is in order," he stated so matter-of-factly. He took another step forward and she bolted out of the kitchen._

_He ran after her and in less than five seconds he had her pinned underneath him on her living room couch. She giggled as he snuck his hand underneath her shirt, lightly grazing his fingers on her stomach._

"_Stop!" she laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she shouted, giggling because she couldn't help how ticklish she was. _

_He ceased his movement and stared down at her. Caroline watched as Klaus' expression turned into something so tender. She couldn't fathom it. She didn't understand it. _

_He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. His voice sent shivers down her spine as she leaned into his touch. _

_He watched as she briefly closed her eyes when he touched her and he took it as a sign. He leaned down ever so slowly, making his intention known. She looked up at him, expectantly, waiting for him to close the distance. _

_They hadn't kissed yet. After every date he wanted to and she wanted to let him but she turned away from him every time. _

"_Klaus?" _

_He was so close to her. He breathed in her sweet scent before answering. "Yes, love?" _

"_Just don't hurt me, okay?"_

_And he knew she was finally going to give him a chance. She was finally going to give them a real chance._

_He looked at her for a moment, noticing the slight fear she had in her eyes but he could also see she wanted him. _

"_Never," he breathed just before he pressed his lips to hers. _

_He never felt so whole._

"I'm not playing any games with you. I swear I'm telling you the truth," she answered.

Klaus pushed himself away from the wall, away from her and walked over to her desk. He crossed his arms as he casually leaned his hip on the edge of it. He brought up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, truly not knowing what to expect.

Klaus wasn't unaware of where they were. Yet again, she was asking him this question in the exact same room. _Oh darling, no. I can't lose you. _"I thought I made it clear to you the other night, Caroline."

_They ran inside the haven that was his mansion, soaking wet from the pouring rain. _

"_Great picnic," she mused._

_He laughed. "I didn't know it was going to rain, love." He disappeared for a mere second only to return with two towels._

_Caroline took the towel he offered and started to dab it over arms and face. "What? You don't watch the weather channel? They have meteorologists these days," she teased. _

_He shook his head as he scrubbed the towel into his hair, and then made quick work of his shirt, tossing it aside. "Very funny, sweetheart." He caught her looking at his body and he knowingly smirked. She rolled her eyes. _

"_Come here," she said._

_He obliged, slowly stalking towards her because honestly he loved seeing her take charge. _

_Caroline ran her hands up his chest as she pressed herself against him. He circled his arms around her holding her to him, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his skin. _

_When she softly caressed the side of his neck he abruptly pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers. She held him tightly as their lips moved frantically against each other's. They never kissed like that before. Every time he had kissed it was tender and sweet. But this. This kiss was fierce and powerful and full of desire. She lost sense of time as they continued to suck and nip at each other. She felt his hot tongue push into her mouth and she moaned as he held her even tighter to him. Her hands found their way to his hair and her fingers curled into his damp locks. _

_He broke away from her and Caroline could see it in his eyes. She saw all the truth he'd known in his lifetime. The pain he felt. The horrors he experienced. And she saw the genuine beauty he spoke of because she found him to be beautiful. _

"_Caroline. Let me take you away," he said as he cupped her face. "Let me show you the world." His hands slid down to her hips as he leaned his forehead against hers. He took in a sharp breath, readying himself. "I love you." _

_She was too scared to say the words so she kissed him instead. He took what he could get._

"How can you think that low of me now?" he questioned, hurt by her assumption.

"Klaus, I, I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" he pushed himself off the desk and took a few steps toward her. "I want to rip him to pieces right now for what he did to you. I don't understand how he could push you away. I don't understand," he said again but it was more to himself, "I want to kill him for taking you for granted. But at the same time I don't want to—"

"Because you love me," she finished for him. They both understood that it was Tyler's neglect that led them to this moment. And they both hated how they were thankful for it.

He clenched his jaw as he locked eyes with hers. "Yes, because I love you." _You will be the end of me if you choose to walk away. _And he knew right then that she was his weakness. "I want an answer, Caroline. Tonight. Right now."

"What do you want me to say?" she questioned hysterically.

"The truth! Admit it to yourself. Stop denying yourself of what you want. It's killing you!" he shouted. _Please just say it._

"There's nothing to say!"

"There's everything to say!" He shook his head, annoyed with how ridiculous he sounded when he was around her. He reached for her and she quickly swatted his hand away. He growled but retrained himself from grabbing her. "Caroline. What. Do. You. Want?"

Her hands were in her hair again as she began to hyperventilate. She knew what she wanted. She knew who she wanted.

_The bell rang and Caroline ran out of the school. She got in her car and sped away, driving with only one person in mind. _

_Turning into his driveway she barely shut off her engine as she bolted inside, ramming her way through the hybrids that stood guard at his door._

"_Klaus!" she cried. She ran in and out of the rooms, desperately searching for him. "Klaus!" she sobbed out. _

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong." He appeared in front of her and she immediately clung to him. He hugged her to him and was genuinely worried. _

"_I feel like I can't breathe," she spoke as her crying lessened, "I love my friends but I'm so tired of this drama. I'm tired of feeling scared."_

_He listened to her as he held her head against his chest. "You're safe with me, love," he said soothingly as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. _

"_I know," she whispered. And it was in that moment he knew that she loved him. _

Klaus watched as Caroline fought with herself. He watched how her breathing grew more frantic. Her eyes wandered around her room as if trying to take in reality.

"Caroline. Talk to me." _Stop doing this yourself, love. Breathe._

She finally looked at him and she was able to breathe again. "If I choose you," she began, "I would be letting them go."

He took a step towards her. "Yes."

She scowled. "If I choose you, there would be no turning back."

"Yes," he said with finality. He took another step and was now standing only a few inches from her.

She searched his eyes, trying to see a way around this. "What if it doesn't work out? Would you let me walk away?"

"No." He clenched his jaw. _I would never let you go. You've become my world._

"Why not?" She stared at him, trying to understand why he, the Original Hybrid, chose her.

"Because it will work out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Caroline, I can give you the world. I want to make you happy, sweetheart. But," his voice deepened, "I need to know you are mine."

"I am yours."

"Are you?" he pushed.

"How can you ask me to make such a huge decision?" she asked, folding her arms in front her. Her confidence was slowly returning.

"Why prolong happiness?" he quipped.

She scoffed and then he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and shook her.

"Stop it, Caroline!" he ordered. "Enough! Give me your answer!" he shouted. He wasn't yelling at her. He was yelling out of fear. Fear of her not hearing his need for her.

"Fine!" she shouted back in his face, "I choose you!" She saw the relief in his expression. "I love you," she confessed and all the weight she was carrying on her shoulders lifted away.

"Good." _Oh my love. My sweet tempestuous angel._

She tried to push away from him, angry at his ego.

"Say it again."

Her movements stopped and they were looking at each other again. "What?" She was confused.

"Say it again, love. Please."

"…..I love you."

"Why?" He needed her to say it. He needed her to say everything.

Caroline was now able to see his desperation. She saw it in his eyes and she now understood. She reached up and held his face. "Because I've never felt so whole with anyone else. I've never felt so safe. I've never felt so wanted, so loved. You're the only one who's ever pushed me but you always keep me. You see me for who I really am."

One of his hands tangled in her hair, holding the back of her neck while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, their bodies flush against each other's. "Yes," he spoke against her lips. "I love you, Caroline. Always."

Caroline closed the distance as she seized his lips with hers. Their hands had minds of their own after that, roaming over smooth skin and taut muscles.

But it wasn't enough for him. He needed more. He pushed her until they both fell on the bed together. She wrapped her legs around him and his hands tangled in her hair. There was a brief pause as he hovered over her, both looking into each other's eyes, breath ragged. And then he was kissing her again, madly. And she returned his fervor as she held onto him tightly. Both breathing each other in, tasting each other, listening to each other's moans that sounded like beautiful music.

He dragged his mouth to her neck as he kissed and sucked. She slid her hands up his back and into his hair as she whimpered at the feeling of his hands on her body, the feeling of him taking her. "I choose you," she said breathlessly. "I love you," she said passionately. "You, Klaus. I love you."

Caroline kissed the Devil and Klaus consumed his angel. Neither of them wanted anything else.

**Thoughts? I love reviews just as much as I love Joseph Morgan. :]**


End file.
